Paradise
by dowagerlinks
Summary: Kaname/Zero. A beach, Zero is shorts, and lovely warm day. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Paradise

Summary: A beach, Zero in shorts, Headmaster is on crack, and Yuki and Kaname are far, FAR away from each other. ^^

Disclaimer: Well… no, no I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N: Wow, I really should not be writing this. I have so many other chapters to finish…T.T but I can get it out of my head. Moreover, I really wanted to write this. Any way I got this idea from reading the Extra vacation story, it made me want to write my own.

Warning: Uh, well this chapter contains crack and varies with its yaoi moments. Yes, there is yaoi. Please if you do not like the yaoi's then do not read this. Appreciate it!

Chapter 1: Paradise

"Awwwwwwww, wow it's so beautiful! "The girl's soft voice smoothed over the roving hills of sand.

Her large amber orbs drank in the scene before her, the salt and butter sandy hills, the clear pale blue sky reflecting off the beach as the tiny golden grains glittered in the sun's ambiance. Sounds of the soothing white crest waves swayed back and forth off the shoreline as the sheer cerulean ocean pooled in cool ripples.

The lass giggled her cheeks a perfect shade of pink, her petite posture twirled in her tan khaki's and bright blue-strapped bathing suite. She strolled across the empty coast her plastic beach bag padding against her hip. Behind the young girl was her entourage. Pacing to her side giddy with joy was her father, Headmaster Cross; his outfit usual fit for his odd style.

His slender frame decked out in gray swim trunks and a bright lavender and gold Hawaiian tee. His face hidden by large gaudy neon pink plastic sunglasses and sun visor, the brim of his nose covered in sunscreen. His gallop was fast filled with large pirouettes around his smiling lady.

"Oh, Yuki this is a wonderful day! I am soooo glad you decided to come to the beach! "The pitch was almost of girlish proportions, his sandaled feet light on the warm sand.

Yuki smiled her necklace tinkling with the sun's reflection. Tilting her head to the side, she spied the other two of the party. They lagged far behind both of which carrying a load. Yuki gave a small wave to the figures behind, a large sweat drop forming over her brow, both glaring at the elder Cross.

The taller of the two calmly strolled his presences completely out of the ordinary. Out of his usual trim, dark, and fancy apparel Kaname stood in a different apparatus, the youth fidgeted under the odd clothes his gaze stuck to the back of Yuki's head. Only she could convince him to act and dress like this. A thin hooded pale green top hung loose to his frame the zipper low enough to expose the panting vampire's collarbone. His hips swayed to the odd loose fabric attached to his frame, chocolate khaki Capri's. The shoes were just irritating.

_"Utter nonsense…why…? " _ Kaname glared down at the evil toe ringed sandals.

Bowing his shoulders slightly the willowy brunette regained his grip on the three ton packed cooler, his bare calves filtering the hot sun's embrace. A mental key of mock swirled around the silky vampire's features; he would never hear the end of his.

The heavy atmosphere chocked the moisture from his throat as tiny bubbles of sweat slipped down his spine dampening his wavy strands of ebony. Kaname quietly sighed his gaze drifted to the bright sea; he had not been in the sun in weeks. A weekend alone would have sufficed but the lovely creature had drawn him in.

Continuing his pace, Kaname's curved maple-cherry globes veered off course, his stare landing on his exhausted rival and cohort. His short ashen strands began to stick to the back of his neck as he waddled with the weight of the umbrella and blanket of sorts. His pale lavender eyes stayed low to his thronged sandal feet his bare knees shuffling quietly. The puffing teen bit his lower lip the heat drenching him with a moist sweat. The pale pearl t-shirt he wore stuck to his jutting frame, his black shorts low on his hips.

Zero sucked in a breath, his glare switched to and fro. The heat, the dry unbearable environment, and the bright unforgiving light it all lulled him to frustration. Could they not have just stayed in the air-conditioned cabin? The shades were thick and the sheets were cool…much better than this physical hell. However, Yuki begged him to come…said it would be _fun_. Not anything with heat, Headmaster or him would be _fun_.

Ignoring the temperature, Zero focused on the curve of Yuki's back, her head spinning with delight. At _least_ it was for her. Zero sighed his gaze some how landing on his so called "rival".

The pale haired boy swallowed hard, coming aware that the brunette vampire had been staring at him. Zero shifted uncomfortably under the brunette's gaze and the sun's rays.

Kaname jerked his head to the side, casually roaming his eyes over Zero's posture. Zero frowned, glaring at the somewhat other gawking teenager. Tittering to the side Zero bumped the other vampire, his hips barely brushing Kaname's arm.

Coming from his sort of trance, Kaname bumped Zero back, his elbow jabbing into the side of Zero's stomach. Zero growled softly his pale violet orbs lowering to the gritty sand. Kaname shuffled his weight, baring his fangs slightly.

Yuki oblivious to the actions taking place behind her walked on, freezing in the middle of the sunny beach.

"This is perfect!" the petite brunette gasped with excitement, clasping her hands together in accomplishment. The spot she had picked sat smack dab in the middle of the sun's extreme warm smile.

Yuki giggled, twirling around to face her father, and the two grumbling vampires. Father Cross grinned wildly, his thin frame danced with joy

"Lovely spot, my dear daughter!" his cheeks rosy, filled with plumb cherub restlessness.

The dainty brunette rolled her eyes, tilting her head to the side, giving a half smile to her ashen haired friend. Zero, catching the girl's eye lowered his head shrugging his shoulders.

"Well…how 'bout we set up our small abode?" father Cross chimed, skipping towards Kaname. The slender brunette youth glared from under his bangs, dropping the beach supplies to the ground.

The boys dark stare ground against Cross' joy, causing him to quickly move behind the petite brunette, his voice pitch exceeding his manly traits.

"Yuki…_you_ help Kaname with the icebox, I'll assist Zero." The long haired administrator cautiously moved across the sand, smiling cheerfully at the pouting teen.

Zero mentally sighed, the soft features of his mouth clenched, sweat sticking to his brow. Dropping the heavy bag to the grainy ground, Zero quickly popped the pale blue umbrella free, planting it deeply into the mouth of the fiery sands.

Spreading out the blanket, Zero quickly crawled underneath the cool shade of the umbrella, his fists clenched atop his knees. Headmaster sighed, heading away from the two boys and near the edge of the water.

Yuki smiled sweetly at Kaname, watching him as he set the ice chest next to the fuming Zero. All she wanted was a peaceful afternoon with her friends…unfortunately one was a moody, easily irritated half-breed, the other a well-mannered, aristocratic prince of the night. What a way to enjoy the day.

The small girl, exhaled gently before tromping after her father, at least she could enjoy herself.

Growling softly, Zero completely disregarding the figure moving next to him on the blanket, the soft white hairs of his neck pricked up to the cold hand on his knee. Tearing his eyes from the ground, Zero jerked, his head snapping in the direction of the other.

Eyeing his leg, Zero frowned at the tiny icy pre-packed juice resting on his limb. A discouraged, thought crossed Zero. He swore fingers, a clammy palm hand brushed up and against his leg.

Kaname slightly chuckled, those curved orbs glued to Zero's frame.

"Now, now…don't get so upset…it's _only_ a little juice." His tone was hiding something, something that sent goose bumps up his arms and legs; regardless of the scorching heat.

Zero shook his head violently; the sun was making him delirious….confused. Shifting slightly, the light-haired teen moved several inches from the other, Zero's comfort level reaching its peek.

"I don't _bite_ Kiryu…" another chuckle. Zero was seriously getting aggregated.

Turing slightly, Zero opened his mouth the edges of his tiny fangs brushing his lips slightly.

"Back off Kuran…" Zero's tone was off, the harsh whisper coming off less like a threat and more of an invite.

Kaname leaned over, his fingers brushing the silver ring attached to Zero's lobe. The shorter youth flinched, his eyes widened, like a deer caught in the head lights.

"_Make me…_" Settling back in his place, Kaname sat staring off at the headmaster and Yuki splashing back and forth.

The usually steady rhythm of Zero's heart flipped, his chest slightly heaving his hands shaking. Biting down onto his lips harshly, Zero laid down, rolling to his side facing away from the awkward situation.

Closing his eyes, Zero attempted to ignore the heat, block out the noise and forget what had just happened. A dark hand reached out, combing over his senses and lulling him to the land of slumber. Before he had a chance to argue, the slender vampire had fallen asleep, the thick atmospheres, sweat, and touch disappeared.

A/N: Yup, that sucked…sorry. Review if you enjoy...If not well okay. More to come if I receive reviews…sorry if it seems like I just hacked and chopped the ending off….I need to post this before I get distracted again...Rambling sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eden

Summary: Zeros wakes up and the night calls to him…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

A/N: Well…this is an interesting chapter. It's filled with Kaname and Zero and Zero and Kaname…and nooooooooooooo Yuki! Yah! Sorry, any way if you enjoys this piece of craps than please review. Feed your authors and they will grow big and strong…sorry. Oh and thank you to all, for the lovely reviews.

Warning: This story contains, crack, violence, blood, yaoi, and other odd vampire related subjects…but please if you discouraged the yaoi then do not read this.

Chapter 2: Eden

The ever restless sun had died down, the sky's endless horizon melted within the oranges and blushing pinks. Minute twinkles, the heavens resplendent treasures shinned softly against the rising darkness of the sky; the sun's resemblance dissolving amongst the moon's pale smile.

The warm summer's breeze flicked over and under the sleeping victims shirt. His bare calves rustled against the soft blanket, the sand beneath making for a cushy bed.

Sticky was the atmosphere, yet the zephyr cooled and pleased the occupants under the darker shade of the umbrella.

Mellifluous rickets of the ocean's waves rippled against the coast, quiet gulls chirped from the inky island rocks as lazy maple orbs drank in the glowing shoreline. The ocean mirrored the moon, the velvet ripples radiating the pale sapphire light.

Kaname glazed over the calm scene, his senses void. The night it beckoned, tempted the pure blood; the element, his nature. The brunette pursed his lips, switching his gaze to those accursed shoes. Rolling his neck, the pure blood kicked off the dreadful things, stretching his bare calves out; his pale skin catching the light of the moon. They illuminated immediately.

Focusing, the teen leaned over, his gaze catching the exposed flesh of Zero's back, the pearl colored t-shirt bunched in midst of the youths slumber. That perfect spine, the skin just as white as his…

Kaname tilted his head to the side, running two digits up those vertebrae, tracing the bumps. The body shifted, a soft meow exited the other below. The brown of his eyes, lightened, the ruby dissolving against the russet. Alive and hungry; the flames within those auburn orbs burned, his cursed blood pounding through his veins.

Leaning over the napping individual, Kaname's lithe form crawled quietly over the other. Zero cataleptic, slowly parted his lips the pastel strands sticking to the exposed curve of the boy's neck.

Kaname flinched, his bare calves brushing against Zero's. The boy barely noticed, exhaling and curling his arms against his chest, the slumber barely bothered.

Leaning over, Kaname gently watched Zero, the graceful rhythm of his breathing, the puffiness of those lips and the curved shape of his check bones.

The elegant half-bread lulled him, features of a god…more over a goddess. It was like staring at a pretty painting hours in. A natural curiosity sparked the young pureblood, usually dull and impartial to other individuals the light haired boy boiled his blood, stirred his adrenaline and pulled the boundary of personal space.

Emptying his lungs of hot air, Kuran leaned over resting an out stretched arm next to the sleeping youths head. Resting his hips, Kaname allowed his weight to transfer to his bottom; resting on Zero's abdomen.

Brows twitching, Zero parted ebony lashes; silverish lavender orbs still distilled with sleep looked around. At first glance, the white blob before him formed, concentrating it fashioned into an arm.

Jumping to the weight on his lower stomach, Zero panicked now realizing the thorny pure blood was atop him. Lashing out in first instincts, Kiryu attempted to swat at the opposing, his wrist caught in mid air.

"Get off me! " His slender figure writhed, shoulders bucking. Kaname rolled his eyes, parting his lips and pinning Zero's arms firmly above his head.

"There's no shame in examining a piece of art, dear Kiryu…" those words, the meaning…a wrestling match ensued.

Sand, the blanket, and now the umbrella flew about, both individuals flailing back and forth. Kaname chuckled slightly as the pale beauty rolled atop him, both of his hands wrapped around the purebloods neck.

"GET A HINT KURAN! I don't…" he trailed off, squeezing the brunette's neck firmly.

Kaname chuckled; the weight of Zero on his chest muffling it slightly.

"So you are the dumb birdie…?" the vibrations of the older male's voice echoed from his neck, the Adams apple bobbing in Zero's grip.

Zero gritted his teeth, murder steaming his features. He hated these confusing mind games and how awfully put Kaname's words rang.

"Quit jerking with me!" Zero was about to loose it. If only he had Bloody Rose with him…he'd…he'd…

"On the contrary dear Zero…it is you who do not understand…" Sitting up, Kaname upset Zero, sliding the boy into his lap; that "death grip" of his still wrapped around the brunette's neck. The pale haired half-breed shifted uncomfortable, his confidence gradually floating away.

The shoreline hummed, the waves crashing within the silence. Time passed, nothing…Kaname sighed, quickly jerking Zero's hands away, holding them together in front of Zero. Kiryu looked away, the single palm's iron grip holding him in place.

"Zero-"

"SHUT UP! You…you don't…" Zero quieted. Kaname raised an eyebrow, his glare turning dark.

"What is it Kiryu? Hmm…you never finish those _threats_…do you think that is your place? That you have some sort of rights? Honestly, I thought you knew better…such a foolish thing you are…" the cruel overtone filled the seams, those unrelenting eyes.

Kaname tilted his head, irritation creased his brow. Zero swallowed, "thing"…that…yes that was his place. He couldn't form a sentence at the least a word…he couldn't even move. It was like a lagging time zone forever absorbed the Zero.

Zero lowered his head, pulling his knees up underneath Kaname's armpits.

"Let…me go…" his voice was soft…no threat, no defiance…

Kaname leaned in, brushing his cheek against silk strands.

"You still do not perceive…" Kaname shook his head slightly, releasing Zero's arms. Zero lowered his face, mustering a defeated glare.

"And you make no sense…." That tired expression over fueled the already burning flame within Kaname.

Barring fangs and unnatural strength to boot, the pureblood toppled over Zero snatching the flat of Zero's hair, pulling the startled features to his own.

"I want-"the pureblood's words were cut off by the shrill voice of Cross.

Bounding over the hill in the background, Father Cross came running.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP, NO FIGHTING!" the high pitched howler shot Zero in the head, causing the slender pile to quickly crawl from underneath Kaname and prevent something he didn't want to hear.

Kaname mentally cursed, though grateful that Yuki's foster father was so ignorant. A fight is no different than an assault…apparently.

Dusting the sand from his pants, Kuran stood, his gaze directly on the back of Zero's head.

"_Just wait…."_ The evil thought ended.

A/N: Yeah, yeah crap ass ending….sorry I just really need to post this chapter…before I get distracted….again…Third chapter up soon. Soooo sorry for the wait, heh…what am I saying the other stories are sooo much later…never mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

Part I:

Chapter 3: Bliss

Summary: A naked Zero, a bathtub, and a certain hot and bothered brunette (not Yuki; XP)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; however I do want to molest and take hostage a beautiful little dove…Zero. ^ ^

Zero: *Points bloody rose at my head* "Try it"

Dowager: --__--**'**

A/N: Wow, this is my third chapter. *Claps* Did I just not get distracted?…nope it was all those lovely reviews. I appreciate the comments and apologize for the wait on this chapter. A special thanks to Of Heaven and Hell.

Warning: This story contains, crack, violence, blood, yaoi, and other odd vampire related subjects…but please if you discouraged the yaoi then do not read this.

Part I:

Chapter 3: Bliss

Day faded to night, the chirps of locus chimed from the large forest surrounding the cabin. Yuki fast asleep in her room below and Cross guinea pigged into fetching supplies, left the children of the night to mingle.

The gentle hum of the cooling unit filtered the silence of the large bedroom. The fresh smell of wood flooring and the crisp lore of the machine-made breeze sat heavy in the room. Light sounds of shifting fabric smoothed over by the constant gnawing of plastic made sleep almost difficult.

Swallowing the dry air, the curved male rolled onto his back. His progression of thoughts jumbled his conscious, teasing his right and wrong censor; causing him to doubt the sane part of his mind.

_"The summer...the heat...it's toying with me...Why am I always so tired? Damn...he..it's his fault..." _Zero grunted to himself, rolling to his side.

Cranky...only grateful for the icy nature of the room, the silver haired individual sat up, the particular sounds of chewing plastic rising his curiosity.

Mercuric pools of violet widened, the leather couch occupant completely unaware of the stare. The brunette _seemed_ engrossed in the stained plastic package, the ruby liquid running down his chin and dying his lips a perfect shade of rose. Extensive ivory fangs peered from beneath his top lip, those unforgiving orbs glazed; dark glass filled with the ink of intimidation.

Face contorted with odd meaning and the familiar look of lust mingled with hunger, the now empty plastic dropped from his grasp. Zero crumpled, the hairs on his neck pricking up.

Standing Kaname tilted his head to the side, his eyes not moving; resting on the frame of the white doe before him. A sheep lost from the flock, the black sheep; the beautiful outcast. Melting in the shadows, Kaname reappeared standing as a ghost to the side of Zero's bed. Extending his hand, as if to woo a timid rabbit; Kaname whispered, his speech low and muffled.

" How haunting are you....how is that perplexing enigma you call thoughts?" his brows furrowed, almost angry or confused.

Zero shrunk, his throat closing slowly. Those deadly eyes, movements from Satan but graceful as a prince. Kaname's handsome face fell, his fangs pricking the edge of his bottom lip.

" Y-you...STAY...s-stay away from me...." the boy's thoughts skipped, the metric beat of his heart exceeding human behavior. The taste and smell of the packets blood on the brunette's lips inches away. That familiar urge, it was rising. Kaname's body heat melting with the elusive texture of seduction.

Quick and breathless, the air thickened. Kaname crawled onto the bed, his bare knee's sliding against the silk feel of the sheets. Zero stiffened, backing into the corner of the wall. The bed, sitting caddy corner now felt like a cage.

" How is it, you escape me? You drape those eyes of beauty onto nothing but, still yet entice me...." the brunette leaned over on all fours, the collar of his shirt dipping low exposing the pale flesh of his chest.

Zero mentally panicked, goosebumps traveling up his legs making him jerk. The aura surrounding Kaname made it difficult for the half-breed to even breath.

Lowering his features, Zero chewed his lip, his body tensing to the rising fear that the other male invited into him. Silver locks tossed almost violently, Zero shook his head.

" STOP, just stop talking...I don't know your motives..and those confusing things you say... Just leave me alone...." the weak tone shook Zero. Thinking to be brave and proud..to put up his stoic or angry front. Be alone and safe, but afraid but unaware....

The glossy dark haired vampire hissed, lunging his body at the smaller. Grabbing the pale haired teen, Kaname wrestled him down, pinning his wrists to his sides. Positing his weight against the other, the older teen bunched his knee between Zero's thighs. Leaning over, chocolate strands brushed Zero's forehead, light versus dark; those globes of deep intent now hovering over him.

" Submit to me...let me...rid myself of your nagging presence" the brunette's warm breath covered over Zero's soft features as a shudder ran down his spin.

Struggling for freedom, the milky haired boy was pressed harder into the mattress, the knee prodding his crotch now fully against him.

Brow's furrowed with confusion, Zero's insides swam. Rolling his tongue against this teeth, the comely vampire bore his fangs, hiding his fear with rage.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT! STOP WITH THE RIDDLES AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!!" the panting emotions swirled this outburst breaking the last brick from Kaname's foundation of control.

The pure blood, relished; lips meeting with the pale flesh of Zero's neck. Soft lips of velvet smoothing down the column of Zero's neck.

" You...." the comment barely heard from the muffled brunette.

Zero's eyes widened, his thoughts shattering with the simple word. All this time, the torment, the constant feeling of being watched...touched. It all steamed from the alluring dark prince. The snowy haired vampire mentally cried, no...he heard wrong...that imagination of his was taking over...he doest....

" N-no..you...why are you?" the pale haired vampire stuttered.

Pale rose peppered his cheek bones, the soft feel of chocolate strands beneath his chin, the fast rhythmic beat of their hearts together, the feelings rising within Zero's heart.

Pleasure bled throughout Kaname's veins. Having the other beneath him was exhilarating, exiting , and utterly irresistible. His smooth damp muscle slid down Zero's pale column of flesh; fangs drawn back as to not scratch the perfect skin.

The pale haired vampire panted his body rising in heat. The warmth and exhilarating fear, ecstasy, and sheer sexual appeal of the dark haired male was lulling him, forcing out the fear and creating a emotion Zero did not want to admit he felt. The intense emotions were slowly drowning him. Those watering mercury orbs fell, _" ...no...Kuran...how could he confess this to me? Why would he...? He..can't...I am not...do I..."?"_

___________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I am so sorry. I have to cut his off right now...I am taking way to long to post this. So this is part I of Bliss; Chapter 3 of Paradise. I truly apologize for the wait. Please enjoy this half, I will post the next part soon. Please review! Domo.


	4. Chapter 3 Part II

Part 2:

Chapter 3: Bliss

Summary: Second part of Bliss.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N: I am so sorry for the split in this chapter. Please to enjoy the second part of this gruesome thing. A special thanks to Of Heaven and Hell.

Warning: This story contains, crack, violence, blood, yaoi, and other odd vampire related subjects…but please if you discouraged the yaoi then do not read this.

Part 2:

Chapter 3: Bliss

Zero fidgeted, unconsciously leaning his head back giving Kaname a better advantage. Auburn eyes widen to the response, all to eager Kaname cupped his lips around Zero's Adams apple sucking gently.

The silver haired devil trembled, Kaname's knee sliding up and down the fabric of his groin. Never stimulated, this sensation all too foreign; pale violet orbs downcast.

Growing hot, Kaname shifted his weight leaning up to mesh his lips with Zero's. Wide eyed with surprise, the androgynous blood sucker shook with shock. His mouth dropping open unconsciously, Zero grunting into the hot cavern.

Zero panted, his eyes rolling back into his head. The older male's smell was inciting him, he could taste the previous packets sweet blood on Kaname's lips; the arousing aroma of the brunette's skin, cologne, even the salt in the corners of the brunette's mouth tasted so damn good.

Little flicks of flame curled up and around Zero's spine, arousing him violently. Swirling, twirling thoughts of lust corned the light-haired male's conscious. Breathless and aroused, the drug like atmosphere engulfed the beauty.

Running his hands down the sides of the bed, Zero's knuckles brushed the back of Kaname's calves. Dragging the blunt of his nails up the sides of the brunette's bare leg Zero leaned into the kiss. Kaname smirked against the soft flesh of Zero's lips; the watery auburn of his orbs melting into a deep cherry.

Zero mentally raged, Kaname's smell tempting him. Running his hands up Kaname's back, Zero nibbled on the edge of the pure blood's lips, sucking in the small stream of blood. Kaname purred softly, his mouth leaving Zero's; trailing down the pale haired vampire's neck.

Zero buried his nose into the chocolate locks, his lips quivering against the nape of Kaname's neck. "_So close, so warm, so near. Torture."_

_" You consume me...." _ the comment whispered against Zero; sending another shiver through his body.

Zero squirmed, feeling the familiar sharp touch of fangs against his neck. Struggling beneath Kaname, Zero pushed Kaname off and over onto the bed. Startled, Kaname set up on his knees facing Zero.

"Kir-"

"JUST STOP! Go...go away...Your always doing this..." Lavender orbs lowered, his knuckles white with rage.

Kaname raised a thin brow, a stretched smirk making its way across his features.

" Oh?"

Zero leaned forward, thoughts jumbled and out of focus. His perfect shell was shattering...Kaname's words etching a crack into this perfectly defined barrier.

"...I know...your just like the rest of _them_. Carnal beasts of lust. Blood hungry mongrels..." Zero swallowed hared.

Kaname froze, his grin fading; eyes cold and immobile like before. That disarray, his pure illusion of grace and stoicism; the brunette was making him sick.

"....you're just...using me..." the comment was sharp. It burned the pure blood's ears.

Breathing becoming labored with insecurities, Kaname reached out gently brushing over the distraught half breeds smooth cheek. Zero looked away, lips tightening.

" Your..kind-" Zero's words failed, the finger's on his jaw tightening and forcing him to face the other.

" Dear Zero..you are as I. _The same._ Don't deny what you are, recognize that you are in hell...and know..that I am..the devil."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heaven

Summary: Zero indulges, finally the bathtub scene...and a silky brunette.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N: Uh...this chapter is why it is rated M. Last chapter! But! I promise not to disappoint, this is the conclusion you have been waiting for! This chapter shall make up for all the wait I have put you through. Please enjoy and review.

Warning: This story contains, crack, violence, blood, yaoi, and other odd vampire related subjects…but please if you discouraged the yaoi then do not read this.

Chapter 4: Heaven

The heavy chirping of the morning birds sang obstreperously, the night's ebony sky already faded among the heavenly heated sun's rays. Bright and smiling, Yuki walked blithely down the metal stairs of her room. All night she planned her day; Zero and Kaname to be by her side, sweet pink melon at her finger tips, and a cool and refreshing dip in the ocean. Yep, she had her day completely fixed.

Jumping down from the last step; the petite brunette ruffled her shorts, quickly gliding in front of the boy's room. Bright eyed and bushy tailed, she glanced over her shoulder. Wondering why her foster father's jeep was gone, she puffed out her bottom lip.

"_I hope they didn't leave without me...." _Yuki glared at the door.

Raising her small fist, the girl knocked...paused..then knocked again..no response. Sighing, Yuki leaned against the frame, her bright auburn eyes dazed in the shinning glory of the sky. Softly closing her brown lashes, pretty features fell limp.

"..._they're..asleep..."_ Sliding down the metallic door, she lumped her frame together...waiting to knock again.

Breathing slowing its steady sleeping rhythm, pale lashes fluttered open. Pupils adjusting to the slight light of the room, Zero sat up. Sliding his bare legs off the side of the couch, the curving vampire shook. _"...the devil....his hell"_ The youth grimaced, fisting his bangs. The more he thought about the pure blood...the more it tortured him.

Resting only a few feet from him...defensive as he slept. Dark locks loose around his handsome features, bare chest rising slowly in the midst of slumber. Zero bit his lip, gazing once more...practically trembling...even as the older slept, he managed to suffocate Zero. Wanting, yearning...hoping.

Zero cursed, now his mind was abusing him. Digging the blunt of his nail into his scalp, the half-breed exhaled sharply; forcing his self to look away. _"Do not, gawk...stay away...he is the enemy...enemy...my...enemy"_ those words were barely swallowed. No matter how many times he repeated those things...not matter how hard he tried...he would never believe them.

A mouthful of nothing leaked from his lips as he tasted the stale air. Sliding his digits down a clammy forehead, Zero examined the almost dried blood beneath his nails. Slipping his ring finger between his lips he calmly licked the liquid away, pale orbs blank on the green shirt piled on the floor.

Reaching over, barely brushing the fabric he stopped. Sensitive ears picking up on the faintest knock, he looked away bashfully. Slithering from his position on the couch, Zero unlatched the chain lock and peeking outside.

"OH, Zero! Did...did I wake you?" her shiny eyes rolled around in her head, the pink lace on her frilly blouse bouncing with her frame.

Zero stiffened...then yawned. His small fangs dragging against the edges of his lips.

".....Yes...but.." the boy's eyes slid into a squint, watering slightly. Shading his curved globes, he quickly gestured for the girl to come inside, the sun irritating him already.

Closing the door behind the female, Zero plopped back into his previous spot. Chewing his lips, the hoary haired individual fidgeted. Unsure of what to do, Zero stood excusing his self from his childhood friend and slipping quietly into the bathroom's confines.

Yuki's mouth fell open slightly, at first in disbelief that Zero was still being grumpy but , upon investigation she was dumbfounded in surprise and a slur of stutters. Blushing furiously, she slightly bowed to the drowsy figure on the bed.

Running a palm over his smooth belly, Kaname blinked.

"Yuki....good morning..." the comment came off more like a question, Yuki oblivious to the vampire's slight confusion.

"O-OOHh, Good morning, Kaname!" her eyes devouring the newly seen flesh. Never had she seen such an untamed, sleepy, or disheveled Kaname.

Embarrassed with her confident looks, Yuki lowered her head, the heat of her blush jumbling her words.

"Um...I was wondering...if maybe..you..would like..or..to come to the beach with me and Headmaster!?" twisting her thumbs in her belt loops, Yuki diverted Kaname's gaze.

"Of course I would love to join you...but, why do you seem out of sorts?" tone mused with a brotherly kindness, auburn eyes searched the ground attempting to hunt down his blouse.

".....N-no...no no, I am not. Just..." she trailed off.

Chuckling softly, Kaname stood his eyes locked on his suitcase. Shuffling past the girl, Kaname patted her head, more or less focused on dressing.

She smiled sweetly, her eyes slowly drifting towards the bathroom door. Biting her lip, she begged her feet to move near it. Sliding on one of her sandals, Yuki froze to the pale blur going past her. Kaname brushed her bare arm, his frame now standing in front of the restroom's entrance.

Flustered beyond reasoning, Yuki bravely moved near Kaname; her voice barely above a whisper.

"..Zero. Can you please come out I wan-" the sound of the lock clicked behind the door.

Yuki looked down, she knew he was going to be difficult. Rolling her eyes, she took to Kaname.

Pursing his thin lips, the pure blood smiled gently down at Yuki.

" Kiryu is being difficult..why don't you leave him and step onto the porch? I will join you momentarily..after I.." he gestured at his clothing.

Yuki sighed at the door, nodding at her beloved elder. Waving slightly she took her leave, passing into the heat of outside and closing the door behind her.

Rolling his tongue against the inside of his cheek, Kaname ran his nails down the wood of the door. Chips and curls of brown paint and wood fell to the ground as the warning faded. Kaname retracted his hand, red orbs cut towards the door. Mentally eying the pale haired vampire, Kaname with-drew from the restroom door.

Dressing, and fumbling with a bag, Kaname left the room. Yuki and him dissipated into the distance of the beach.

The room falling silent, Zero crumpled against the edge of the porcelain tub. Covering his face with both hands, he heaved. Body, mind, and soul ached. Confused...he was betraying everything. His honor...his lineage..even his mother and father.

Throat closing with grief, his curvy frame fell to the ground. Cheeks burning, chest clenching, Zero panted. Tearing his shirt from his figure, the half-breed lied back, his naked back meeting with the cold tile of the floor. Breathing in heavily, he massaged the skin below his ears trying to calm his nerves.

_"..Why did it have to be him...?"_

Kaname hummed lowly, his lanky frame perched on the edge of a plastic chair. The heavy breeze shook the flimsy polka-dotted umbrella, it's thin pole tittering in the glittering sand.

Dusting off the edges of his slacks, the brunette got away with wearing sleeves but, the sweat from his neck and abdomen made the white button down almost transparent. Shifting his bottom, Kaname sat back against the chair, his chin tilted up; dark eyes reflecting the parasol's violet and salmon colored dots.

Licking his lips, Kaname's arms fell limp; his fist's drooping open as fingertips brushed the gritty texture of the pale sand. Ignoring the loud crashes of the waves and the constant cooing of the elder Cross, Kaname drifted. _"Those delicate lips, defying eyes...so gentle...so smooth, so-"_ Kaname's eyes bulged open.

The brunette sighed, his mouth on fire. _"Tormented....that beautiful sheep...that fallen angel._" He wanted....to tame it, touch it, and feel that delicious anguish. _"His"_ Alluring eyes, the dark prince felt like a wild animal in bloody lust for prey. Planning and waiting for the time to pounce. _"...it's those looks...pleading yet..still defying..me"_

Kaname struggled to control his urge. It had gone from slight interest to complete domination. The damned boy controlled his thoughts, made him think naughty passions towards the pale haired vampire. Always standing at attention, making Kaname want him so much more. Every waking moment the pure blood's thoughts were filled with the sulky teen.

"_I cannot fool myself..." _

Stuffing his thoughts back into his subconscious, the chocolate haired teen lazed around. Growing antsy, the brunette focused on the giggles of Yuki and the chattering of the adult. Mind torn between reality and dream; Kaname drifted through the afternoon, passing his companies lunch, and somehow only becoming coherent to the sight of the dying sun.

The day passed without him noticing, his eyes moving, his voice responding..but his mind..oh..his mind was still in that room, fondling the silky strands of a certain person's hair.

"...Kaname..umm... Headmaster...and I..were going to go visit the town's hot spring and hotel... would you..." halting her question, Yuki recalled her companions lack of passion today.

Patting the male's long pale hand, the little Cross promised to see him tomorrow morning.

Kaname nodded, ignoring the Headmaster's request to mention Yuki's whereabouts to Kiryu. Waving goodbye, the sunshine twins departed in the jeep, Kaname drifted alone in the night, his slender shadow sleeking back to his small quarters.

Standing outside the door, the elite blood sucker breathed in entering the chilly room. Finding it empty, Kaname shook his head slightly, closing the door behind him. Slipping off his shoes, the tall brunette made his way towards the newly made bed. Unbuttoning his shirt, the pure blood sat, his gaze landing on the closed bathroom door.

_"..So he is hiding from me...?"_ Kaname stood, the sounds of splashing water intriguing.

Raising his knuckles to the door, Kaname decided against knocking. Trying the door handle, the brunette was highly surprised to find it unlocked.

Cracking the door, only the dim light of a scented candle flickered off the edges of the glass mirror and tub. Letting his self in quickly, Kaname closed the door lightly.

Eyes immediately adjusting to the darkness, the vampire's keen sense spotted the doll like skin of Zero's bare back. He sat opposite of Kuran, his posture bent over hugging his naked legs. Clothes strung over the floor's surface, Zero was deaf to the entrance of the other.

Sniffing the air, Kaname found it pleasant. He could feel the heat of the candle and the icy drift of Zero's bath. Stealthy and coolly, Kaname stood behind Zero, his fingertips ghostly outlining the the sliver rims of the other's ear clips.

Flinching, Zero whipped his head around, his chin caught immediately. Kaname held the face; his fingers gently pressing into the flesh of Zero's cheek. Eyes wide, the half-breed jerked away, sliding his body completely around to see the other.

The boy whimpered, the back of his throat sticky and clogged. Reaching over the tub, Zero picked up a towel, eyes never leaving Kaname as he stood wrapping the thick cloth around his waist. Stepping from the tubs bowels, he fixed a sturdy glare on the brunette, Zero was not amused.

"Get out!" Kaname chuckled at the demand.

"..Why?" the response blinded Zero.

Swallowing, Zero backed away, the bare curve of his back meeting with a wall. Lowering his gaze the white haired male flinched to the word.

"...Because..you won't like what I'll do..." Zero lifted his gaze, violet orbs determined.

Kaname's brows raised, his interest peeked. Running his hand on the outer edge of the tub, the older made his way around it. Leaning over, Kaname pressed his cheek against Zero's ear, whispering.

"You are weak little lamb, and you mistrust your body." Kaname's lips brushed the rim of Zero's cheekbone, both of this hands pressed flat on the wall behind Zero.

Violet meeting with ruby; Zero's pupil thinned, unaware of his actual strength, Zero ran his hands up Kaname's bare chest shoving the pure blood to the ground.

Stunned, Kaname fell to the ground, landing in the pile of clothing. Before a coherent thought could wiggle into the pale haired male's mind, he had dropped to the ground and crawled a top Kaname. Bare thighs poking from beneath the heavy towel, Zero positioned his legs on either side of the the brunette's waist. Planting his palms on either side of Kaname's head, Zero leaned over his stomach clenching.

"....I am weak...but... _I know what my body wants_..." the words thawed the frozen texture of Kaname's mind.

Tiny wintry droplets of water dripped from the edge of Zero's nose and hair, his back curving. Leaning over, Zero hesitantly hovered over Kaname. Eyes wide, with the sudden realization of his actions Zero began to sit up.

Kaname felt the weight of Zero's behind leaving his abdomen, taking advantage; Kaname snatched Zero's wrist's. Using his body weight the brunette rolled onto Zero; his knees on the ground in between the half-breeds legs.

Zero's mouth fell open, his pale skin turning pink. Embarrassed, Zero reached down trying to close the towel. Kaname smirked, grabbing both of Zero's writs with one hand and allowing the other to drop on the pale haired teens bare knee.

Kaname skilfully unfolded the side of Zero's towel, exposing the beautiful male. Zero gasped, his arms shaking. Slapping his legs closed, he scowled at the other, his fangs barred.

Retrieving his wrists back, Zero reached up wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck and pulling the other male down. Grabbing a handful of wavy brown locks, Zero pressed his trembling lips against the smooth column of Kaname's flesh. His heartbeat was gentle, almost a hum. Shaking against the cyan colored vein; Zero parted his lips allowing a moist muscle to slither out and run up the side of Kaname's neck.

The brunette moaned, their warmth increasing as Zero's bunched knees dropped open allowing Kaname to lie against him fully. Purring, the pure blood pressed his lips against Zero's ear.

" Bite me." Zero shivered.

Without hesitation, the snowy haired youth extended his fangs, gently sinking them down into the velvety skin. Full lips draw over his teeth, Zero sucked violently; a brownish-red bruise blossoming around the bite.

Kaname groaned, his hips griding into Zero's groin. Panting, Kaname scratched down Zero's bare thighs. Reaching in between them, Kaname pulled the towel completely away; tossing it to the side. Retracting from his little leech, Kaname gazed down at Zero; cherry lipped, panting, and very helpless.

Kuran grit his teeth, desire creeping through his organs. Nipping at the carmine stained lips, Kaname looked down at Zero. Eyes filled with physical sin and delicacy, Zero trembled his head rolling to the side. Guilt marring his features.

Brushing away a few stray silver strands, Kaname pressed a kiss on Zero's moist forehead. Lowering his eyes, Zero looked away feeling the brunette's lips smooth down his neck, over his collarbone, and pressing heavily down his chest.

Zero chewed his lip vigorously, desperately trying to control his voice. Having the elegant brunette above him, touching him...licking him. Zero gasped in surprise, tilting his head down; eying the pure blood's actions.

Inflamed in passion, Kaname covered every inch of Zero's body with his mouth. Purring in delight, the younger vampire ran his fingers through chocolate tendrils; pulling Kaname up to him.

"_Zero_..." filled with a husky tone, eyes intently deranged with lust; Kaname slipped his arms beneath Kiryu.

Oxygen leaving his lungs, Zero shook from the words. Forgetting his life, mortal sins, even the swear on his life; the lighter haired vampire broke the remaining of his barrier away. Lips parting Zero meshed his mouth with Kaname's.

Praying for acceptance, that this was not a trap; Zero was fully compensated for his brave move. As if playing chess, the King trusted his pawn and therefore gave in.

The once quite room was now filled with Zero's curls of moans and Kaname's pants. Tongues dancing, bodies tightly woven together; both fell into a pit of ecstasy.

Tearing off his shirt, Kaname pushed Zero back down to the ground. Holding the pretty vampire down, the brunette traced every rib, and curve of the half-breeds torso. Frustrated to no end, Zero smacked the hand away gripping the back of Kaname's shoulders. Scratching slightly, Zero managed a sigh from the other.

Tired of the fidgeting, Kaname slammed Zero back splaying his hands on the sides of Kiryu's thighs. Resiting the friction, Zero spread his legs; draping the back of his knees on either side of Kuran's legs.

The dark prince salivated. "_Real..."_ No longer a dream, a reality was literally dropped into his lap. Nude, panting, wanting, and oh so pink...Zero was practically inviting him. Dropping down on his elbows, Kaname rested his features on the inside of Zero's thigh.

Hot and bothered, the anticipation stabbed the inside of Zero's stomach. Spreading his legs farther apart, the side of Zero's knees brushed the edges of the tiled flooring.

"Oh, so limber Kiryu?" every hot word echoed a breath stroking the intimate flesh of the half-breed.

"..St-stop, teasing me..." swallowing a moan, Zero rocked his hips hoping it would entice the brunette.

Unable to endure his tirade of torture any longer, Kaname feasted upon the comely skin. Zero arched up, his mind fluttering out of contact. Aching with pleasure, the pure blood's tongue poured heat down his legs and member.

The elicit pleasure gained was unimaginable; watching Kaname's handsome features rise and fall. Even doing something as vulgar as this...he was still so graceful.

Controlling the urge to lift his hips, Zero puffed heavily. Legs going limp, Zero felt every drop of his blood rush to his groin, not wanting to soil the brunette he grudgingly pulled Kuran's face up.

Licking his fangs like a cat Kaname watched as a deep shudder ran through Zero's spine. Slamming his legs closed, the beauty fell into bliss; his puffy lips parting as lovely silver brows knitted. Helpless as his climax forced submission into his features, Kaname joyfully watched the half-casted vampire elope into satisfaction.

Lying on his side next to Zero, Kaname pulled the milky vampire close to him. Staring at Zero's blushing skin, Kaname rubbed the back of the half-breeds neck. Ruby orbs clear and attentive, Zero's cheeks only darkened.

"How pleasant you are." he smiled

Lowering his features, Zero frowned. Exposed and embarrassed...yet oddly comfortable.

"...W..why me...." almost inaudible, Zero's voice shook.

"....Because it is you. Heaven and hell. Angel..and demon. You are my conqueror." Zero gawked.

"...but....Yuki?" Kaname hummed in response, he knew that was coming.

" I could ask you the same thing, Dear Zero." Kaname watched as Zero's expression changed.

"....She..She is like a little sister. I mean...I love her but-" Kaname interjected

"But you have no romantic desire for her?" Zero grew quite for a moment.

"I don't have one at all..." Zero's eyes fell, lips puckering.

Kaname's brows raised, his expression in all audacity.

"But you were _so_ _energetic_ during our tango!"

Flabbergasted, Zero averted the brunette's gaze. Cherry cheeked and embarrassed.

"...I-It's you fault! That damn lull and handsome fa-" Zero stopped.

Cupping Kiryu's chin, Kaname kissed him gently.

" I am in heaven..."


End file.
